10:de DragonFamilia
by Tsuni1412
Summary: Det handlar om hur den 10:de bossen över Vongola och den 10:de bossen över DragonFamigia möts osv.


Kap.1

Jag satt inne på hotellet i Namimori och stirrade bara ut i rengnet. Varför var jag tvungen att åka hit? Tänkte jag. Bara för att jag var den 10:de generationens maffia boss över DragonFamilia så betyder det inte att jag måste åka hit för att studera. Jag förstog inte då varför min morfar hade just sagt till mej att det var jag som skulle vara nästa boss. Varför kunde inte någon annan vara det. Jag är... tänkte jag och hörde någon på dörren. Jag tittade dit och hörde någon knacka. Jag gick mot dörren för att öppna men stannade presis innan jag skulle dra ner dörrhandtaget. ''Är du säker på att detta är rätt rum nu? Vi har ju gått fel dom senaste 15 rummen'' hörde jag en manlig mörk röst säga på andra sidan. ''Ja nu är jag hundra på det här bor den lilla tösen som vi skulle fånga.'' sade en ganska ljus kvinlig röst troligtvis runt 25år. Jag backade undan från dörren och kollade runt mej efter någon väg att spriga. Den ända vägen jag kunnde komma på var igenom fönstret och som tur var jag bara på 2dra våningen. Jag sprang dit och öppnade fönstret samtidigt som någon sparkade upp dörren jag såg att det var en lång man som hade svarta kläder och solglas ögon och en kortväxt kvinna med samma klädsel ''Ta henne innan hon rymmer!'' sade kvinnan. Presis när hon sade det så hoppade jag ut i rengnet och sprang. Men vilket håll skulle jag springa? Jag hade ju presis under morgonen kommit till hotelet och hade stannat där hela dagen för att min morfar skulle komma dagen efter. Jag bara sprang utan att kolla bakom mej. Efter ca 5minuters springande så såg jag en bro. ''Jag gömmer mej under den'' Tänkte jag och klätrade över staketet som var emellan vägen och vattenforsen under. Det fanns ett mellan stort brygga som var under bron troligtvis för byggarbetarna som byggde bron. Jag satte mej där i skydd mot rengnet och försökte hålla mej varm. Jag tittade ner i det klara vattnet och såg min spegelbild. En small liten tjej på 16år med ett långt ljust brunt hår som var helt toffsigt efter vinden som blåste när jag sprang och jag tittade rakt in i mina ögon. Dom var blodröda som vanligt. Som ett vilddjurs ögon tänkte jag och backade tillbaka till väggen. Jag satt där och var i hoppkurad för att försöka hålla värmen. Medans jag satt där så försökte jag tänka klart på vad som hade hänt och vad jag skulle göra nu. Jag kan inte gå tillbaka till hotellet för då kommer dom efter mej igen. Jag kan ju stanna här för natten men då kommer troligtvis dom antigen hitta mej eller så kommer polisen att hitta mej och då blir det inte roligt att ta sig där ifrån. Medans jag satt där så kände jag en svag värme inne från mej själv. Den värmde upp hela kroppen, Jag blev rädd först men sedan så kände jag att den gav sig en annan värme med, en sådan värme man kan känna när man sitter med sin familj framför en brasa en kall vinter dag eller den värme när man gosar med sin hund som muntrar upp en. Jag lade mina händer på bröstkorgen där jag kände värmen ifrån och stängde mina ögon. Och då kunde jag se elden framför mej jag kunde bara titta på den och vara glad. Jag glömde bort att jag var våt och kall till och med att det rengnande. Jag vet inte hur länge jag satt där och blundade jag tror till och med att jag somnade för när jag öppnade ögonen av någon anledning så kände jag solens strålar mot mitt ansikte. Det var vist morgon. Jag måste vist ha somnat eller någonting tänkte jag och reste på mej och borstade av dammet som var på kläderna. Jag tittade mej omkring och såg att det var en massa folk som gick runt på vägarna och uppe på bron. Jag klätrade tillbaka över staketet och började gå över bron och framåt. Jag viste inte vart ifrån jag hade kommit under natten men tänkte att man måste iallafall börja åt något håll. Medans jag gick så tittade jag mej omkring. Jag gick igenom en gaska bred gata med en massa butiker på båda sidorna. Jag gick in till ett cafe och tittade. Där var det ganska tomt troligtvis på grund av att dom flesta var i skolan eller jobbade. Jag gick fram till disken och frågade efter vägen till Namimoris hotell. Hon var vänligt och berättade vägen. Så jag började gå efter hur hon hade beskrivit. Medans jag gick tillbaka så såg jag en pojke med spikit brunt hår gåendes med en liten bäbis tror jag att det var med svart kostym och svart hat. Och en grön söt liten kameljont på hatten. ''Det dära ser man vist inte varje dag'' tänkte jag medans jag såg att dom tittade mot mej. Och då kände jag hur röd i ansiktet jag blev och tittade ner. När jag kom fram till hotellet så såg jag en massa personer klädda i svarta kostymer och ett märke till höger, det var en drake som klätrade runt en liten ring. Jag kände igen märket direkt. Det var märket för DragonFamligia. Hur skulla man inte kunna glömma bort det ifall man hade växit upp med det hela sitt liv. En av dom personerna i kostymerna såg mej och skrek ''Vi har hittat henne!'' och sprang fram till mej. Dom tog mej hårt i armen och drog mej in till hotellet. Medans dom drog mej så sade kvinnan i den svarta kostymen ''Vi fick höra allt om vad som hade hänt kvällen innan och vi är väldigt glada att du är okej din morfar väntar på dej inne i ditt rum''. Först tittade jag ner med en sorgsen blick. ''Jippi morfar är här tänkte jag''. När jag tittade upp så såg jag hur hotellet igentligen såg ut, det var ganska svårt att se det kvällen innan när det var så mörkt det var ett stort grått höghus som hade en story skylt där det stog Namimori's hotell på. Dom höll mej väldigt hårt medans dom drog mej in till mitt rum igen när dom slängde in mej på mitt rum så såg jag en gamal gråhårig man stående där med en svart kepp med en röd rubin uppe på. Hans ansiktsutryk var väldigt strängt och arg. Jag tittade på honnom med en liten små sur blick för när man såg honnom så blev man små arg hela tiden. ''Hejsan morfar'' började jag säga och tittade ner i golvet. Jag vet faktis inte varför jag gjorde det jag tror att jag inte kunde stå ut med att titta på honnom. ''Vart har du varit igentligen? Vi har letat efter dej hela morgonen, du vet att du inte får försvinna sådära ifall du dör så kommer...'' började han när jag avbröt honnom ''så kommer våran familj att dö ut för jag är den ända som kan bli den 10:de bossen.. jag vet morfar'' sade jag medans jag gick mot badrummet och stängde och låste dörren efter mej. Jag hatade värkligen min morfar. Han brydde sig bara om familjen mer än vad han brydde sig om mej. Han viste ju att jag ville bara vara fri men han höll mej bara fången som en tropisk fågel född i frihet men tagen till fångenskap. Jag fick lämna alla mina vänner som jag hade i svergie och flytta hit. Bara för att varje gång jag fick chansen så rymde jag därifrån jag vill inte bli en maffia boss utan jag vill bara vara mig själv och vara fri. Jag tittade runt i badrummet för att se ifall det fanns någon handuk. Efter en natt ute i rengnet så skulle det vara skönt med ett varmt bad. Det hängde en handuk presis vid duchen så jag tog ner den. Det var en havsblå handuk som var varm och mjuk. Jag satte på vattnet till en skön tempratur och tog av mej käderna och hoppade i badet.

Efter jag hade badat så klädde jag på mej nya kläder. Min morfar var inte kvar i rummet när jag kom ut. Så jag kände mej lättad att han inte var kvar. Jag gick mot dörren och tyst lade jag örat mot dörren och hörde att det stog 2 personer utanför. Dom pratade inte alls utan bara stog där. Jag förstod att morfar hade satt 2st vakter utanför. Jag gick ifrån dörren och lade mej på sägen och bara stirrade i taket. ''Varför måste jag vara 10:de bossen? Jag är inte änns släkt med dom, jag är den ända i familjen med blodröda ögon. Alla andra har ju bruna ögon men inte jag.'' tänkte jag medans jag låg där. Jag tyckte om att vara ensam med mina tankar för då kunde jag fantisera mej bort till ett annat ställe där jag fick vara mej själv. Jag ryckte till när jag hörde någonting utanför dörren först tänkte jag att det var bara vakterna som hostade eller något men det var någonting som sa till mej att det inte bara var vakterna där ute. Jag reste mej försikit och tyst. Men när jag närmde mej dörren så slogs den upp. Där stod den svart klädde mannen som försökte kidnappa mej under natten som hade varit. Jag såg bakom honnom dom 2 personerna som hade stått vakt vid min dörr bara låg där på marken. Jag tittade upp på mannen som stod där nu märkte jag att han höll i en pistol riktad mot mej. Jag bakade försiktigt bakåt för att försöka rymma men då kände jag en kall hand på axeln jag vände mej om för att titta vem det var, självklart så var det kvinnan som var med honnom, hon viskade till mej ''Ifall du änns piper ett ända ljud. Så kommer vi döda alla på hotellet''. Jag kunde till och med känna att hon hånflina. Jag blev bara så arg, jag kunde inte göra något så ja bara stirrade på mannen framför mej med en blick som säger att ''Okej vad vill ni mej''. Mannen började bara skratta. Ett ont skratt. ''Vi vill bara låna dej ett tag'' sade mannen och gick fram till mej.


End file.
